The present invention relates to a valve structure for an oral evacuator system useful in dentistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to a valve structure located in the hand-held portion of an evacuator system which is operable between opened and closed positions by either the patient or the dentist.
While being treated by a dentist, a patient is frequently required to lean from the dental chair to rinse his mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,607 discloses an oral evacuator system which provides a hand-held assembly connected to a vacuum source which is brought to the mouth of a patient to cleanse rinsing water and other flowable materials therefrom.